Michael Dorn
Michael Dorn (born December 9, 1952) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: I.M. Weasel in I Am Weasel. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1995-1996) - Bob (ep12), Borl, Chauffer (ep34), Doctor (ep12) *Adventure Time (2010) - Gork (ep9), Two-Headed Monster Head#2 (ep9) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Phoebus Apollo (ep11) *All Grown Up! (2004) - Narrator (ep13) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) - Kru'll (ep17) *Ben 10 (2007) - Benvicktor (ep38), Dr.Vicktor/Vicktor *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Dr. Viktor, Plumber (ep46) *Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys (1996-1997) - Nebula *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2001) - Sky Scraper Jackson *Danny Phantom (2004-2005) - Fright Knight *Dexter's Laboratory (2002) - Robot Deho 3000 (ep61) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Brisbane (ep40) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2017) - Bupu *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Captain Long (ep19), Centurion Robot, Ensign Checkmate (ep15), Klunkin Fighter (ep23), Krag the Klunkin (ep5) *Fantastic Four (1995) - Gorgon *Gargoyles (1995-1996) - Coldstone, Taurus (ep50), Taurus' Father (ep50) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1997) - Taurus (ep12) *Glenn Martin, DDS (2009) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2002) - Rupert (ep12) *I Am Weasel (1997-1999) - I.M. Weasel, Cow (ep33), Guy #2 (ep5), Ham #3 (ep47), Kid #1 (ep14), Little Weasel (ep15), Man #1 (ep1), Nanock (ep11), Neighbor #1 (ep6), Nose (ep14), Policeman (ep3), Twin (ep47), Workman (ep1) *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Fireman (ep11), Narrator (ep11), Truck Driver (ep11) *Justice League (2003) - Kalibak *Justice League: Action (2016) - Atrocitus (ep15) *Justice League: Unlimited (2005) - Kalibak (ep15) *Megas XLR (2004) - Attendant (ep3), Bot#14 (ep23), Guard (ep23), Regis (ep3) *Rugrats (2003) - Reptar Doll (ep149) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Mutilor (ep16) *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Kraven the Hunter *Squirrel Boy (2007) - Reuben Beaumont *Static Shock (2002) - Reverend Anderson (ep18) *Superman: The Animated Series (1997-2000) - Kalibak, Steel/John Henry Irons *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016) - Captain Mozar (ep78), Triceraton Guard #1 (ep78) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Clown (ep17), Dwarf#2 (ep17), King Beardbottom (ep17) *The Problem Solverz (2011) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Tala (ep31) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Ronan (ep52) *The Zeta Project (2001-2002) - Colonel Lemak 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009) - Mata Nui *Wonder Woman: Bloodlines (2019) - Ferdinand 'Movies' *Strange Frame (2012) - Guardship Commander *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - King Tor 'TV Specials' *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Fright Knight *Disney's Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) - Rufus 3000 *Disney The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) - Bupu *Family Guy: It's a Trap! (2011) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Annihilation: Earth! (2015) - Captain Mozar, Triceraton #1, Triceraton #2, Triceraton #3 *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Darkar/'Professor Avalon' 'Web Animation' *Bravest Warriors (2017) - Armada Pilot (ep25) *Starship Regulars (1999) - Captain Bellagen Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Old Venus (2015) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Arrow (2016-2017) - Prometheus Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - I.M. Weasel *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - John Henry *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Marcus *Fallout 2 (1998) - Frank Horrigan, Marcus *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) - Dr. John *Indivisible (2019) - Ravannavar *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Swamp Thing *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Kalibak *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Gatatog Uvenk *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Narrator (Announced) *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Maero *Saints Row IV (2013) - Maero *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Ouros/Xel'naga *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Tassadar *Star Trek: Armada (2000) - Worf *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Fallen (2000) - Worf *Star Trek: Invasion (2000) - Worf *Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) - Thok Mak *XCOM 2: War of the Chosen (2017) - Mox Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:American Voice Actors